


taking the blame

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, arc is dumb, ciara just wants her bf to stay safe and stop being dumb, dragon venom sucks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Arc could be an idiot, to say the least. He was very smart, don't get him wrong, but there were certain things that the blonde-haired boy was just flat out clueless about.It turns out, dragon venom was one of those many things. As a result, he found himself in the Knight School infirmary, getting his stomach and left arm bandaged up as Ciara watched him with disapproving eyes.
Relationships: Arc & Ciara (Knight Squad), Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad)
Kudos: 16





	taking the blame

Arc could be an idiot, to say the least. He was very smart, don't get him wrong, but there were certain things that the blonde-haired boy was just flat out clueless about.   
  
It turns out, dragon venom was one of those many things. As a result, he found himself in the Knight School infirmary, getting his stomach and left arm bandaged up as Ciara watched him with disapproving eyes.   
  
“You’re an idiot.” She said as the nurse smiled at him before leaving the two of them alone. Arc rolled his eyes at her. He repositioned himself so he was laying down on the small cot before motioning for Ciara to join him.   
  
She scoffed at him before agreeing, lying down beside her, careful to not touch his bandaged burns. "I'm your idiot." He responded as she got comfortable. Ciara scoffed rolling her eyes at him before resting her head against his chest.   
  
"Don't ever do that again." She said after a moment of silence. Arc looked down at her. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was shaken.   
  
"Ciara. I'm fine." Ciara looked up at him, a fierce glare on her face. "You got burnt Arc. And it was my fault!" He shook his head, pulling her closer to him with his good arm.   
  
"It was not your fault." Ciara looked at him as if she wanted to argue and he shook his head again. "I mean it, Ciara. It was not your fault. I didn't see the dragon. You did and you pushed me out of the way."   
  
The "you saved me" went unsaid. Arc leaned down, fully wrapping his arms around Ciara, slightly wincing at the pain. "It's not your fault babe." Ciara snorted burrowing her face into his chest further. Arc smiled at her before closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.   
  
Sure he could be an idiot and getting hurt sucked, but if it meant he could cuddle with Ciara he'd do it all over again. _Preferably_ without getting burnt.


End file.
